Medical Bay
Randall enters the Medical Wing and heads to Inali's lab. He has a conversation with the Director of the facility and is contacted by a mysterious informant. A grisly discovery is made and new allegiances struck. Walkthrough Randall enters the Medical Bay and walks through the facility while Cerberus personnel are working as usual in order to reach Inali's office. In Inali's empty office the Director informs Randall that she has "volunteered" for a new project that Randall does not have security clearance to see. An unnamed volus contacts Randall after the Director ends the conversation. The volus warns Randall that Inali is in danger and that he will lend his assistance to find her. With his help, Randall gains access to the Medical Bay of the station. Checkpoint 1 Listening to the advice of his new volus partner, Randall Ezno looks for Inali Renata in the Medical Bay of the Barn. His volus partner hacks the station's AI, UDI, to clear a path for Randall. Due to system failure, several Orcus Mechs attack Cerberus employees in the Medical Bay. Randall has to fight alongside those employees against the mechs in order to reach Inali. Be careful—the mechs will pop out of the floor and then quickly arrive in front of you in groups of three. Try to kill each group in quick succession in order to improve your final ranking, and do not hesitate to switch your weapons between each group or each kill. You will need lots of style points to unlock the "veteran" rank. Checkpoint 2 Randall will then enter another room to discover Inali being vivisected by the Director trying to implement new technology in her body. A window separates Randall from the scene, rendering him unable to take action. Randall swears to "kill them all." Before approaching the window, you will want to approach and raise some of the surgical tables from the floor (cover that pops out the floor usually signals only one thing). After beginning the implantation process on Inali, the Director will disappear, but not before unleashing more Orcus Mechs on Randall. Be careful because the mechs immediately start spawning behind you and shooting, lowering your health and your final ranking if you don't take action. The Director unleashes three groups of mechs who will arrive through the door opposite from Inali's position. If you didn't raise tables for cover before, you can still do so. However, if you take cover behind them before they have moved yet, they will change position, and your cover will automatically be removed. As with the first checkpoint, try to kill each group in the same weapon cycle in order to improve your final ranking, and do not hesitate to switch your weapons between each group or each kill. In addition to those mechs, Randall is now branded a hostile and every Cerberus employee and trooper on the station has been given orders to shoot him on sight. His volus partner says that it is possible for him and Inali to escape if he can find him. He also warns Randall that there are other test subjects who need Randall's help to be saved. Randall will now have to leave Inali in the Director's clutches to fight his way to the volus. Finally, Randall will meet a female Cerberus employee in a close room. There, you will be confronted by the first moral choice on the facility as you can either spare or kill her. Checkpoint 3 Randall's new partner guides him through the Med Bay. Randall will return to whence he came and will finally arrive at a large corridor. Once there, Randall encounters and fights more Orcus Mechs and Troopers. Enemies will appear from the left side of the corridor by several doors and will then try to charge Randall's position. Advance carefully and slowly even if you think that one of the doors is safe because more Troopers can still arrive. You also need to quickly eliminate them to avoid an overwhelming and in order to increase your final ranking. Do not hesitate to use your melee abilities to push the Troopers back when they arrive too close to you. To reach the "Veteran" ranking, it is nearly impossible to kill multiple enemies in a row on this checkpoint. It is recommended to switch your weapon or your Biotics after each kill to gain more style points. At the end of the checkpoint, the volus will also warn Randall that there are other test subjects. The volus wants to save them but needs and asks for Randall's help to do so. After this short discussion, Randall will continue his route. Before walking to the next checkpoint, you can take the left door at the end of the corridor to trigger a specific morality choice. There, you will face a Cerberus employee and his hostage, you can either spare the hostage or kill them both. After that you can take the credits lying on the console and then continue your playthrough to the next checkpoint. Checkpoint 4 Randall arrives at a room full of huge boxes and is attacked by a large numbers of Troopers and Orcus Mechs. The mechs will arrive by the right side of the room while more Troopers will come from a door in front of Randall. Such as for the checkpoint 3, it is nearly impossible to kill enemies in a row, on this checkpoint, except for groups of mechs and then it is recommended to switch your weapon or your Biotics after each kill to gain more style points in order to reach the "Veteran" ranking. The difficulty of this room is that Troopers will try to hide behind the giant boxes which makes them particularly hard to hit without taking damage. When you have the opportunity, do no hesitate to Pull them when when they enter the combat zone. This will render them helpless and without protection or cover. It is also advisable to activate your Tactical Cloak when you are overwhelmed by troopers or mechs. It will be useful at least once in this tiny room. During this onslaught, Randall kills his previous colleagues such as Biggs and Wedge. After the fight, the volus hacker will say that Randall must "keep moving" because he is close to his "cell", an old datacore. Checkpoint 5 After a struggle between the volus hacker and the station AI, UDI, Randall arrives in an old datacore where the volus is held. Randall will exchange some words with the volus, but UDI retakes control and initiates a lockdown of the room. This situation will lead to a major fight against more Orcus Mechs, Engineers and a Centurion. The volus will be scared and Randall will have to struggle in order to stay alive. What makes this fight difficult is that the enemies enter from three different doors and you will have to move often in order to find decent cover. Your tech power, Cloak, is very useful for moving from a spot to another while avoiding enemy fire. The enemies encountered in the zone are not resilient but be advised that the Engineers will try to flank you and can deal enough damage to reduce your final ranking. It is also necessary to switch weapons after each easy kill to accumulate enough style points for the "Veteran" rank. When the lesser enemies have fallen, a Centurion will appear and will often stay in cover making him difficult to reach. Use your biotics to immobilize him and perform a fast and safe kill to ensure a better final ranking. When the fight is over, Randall will then run to the top of the facility through the Security Checkpoint in order to reach the Comm Relay. Enemies *Orcus Mech *Trooper *Engineer *Centurion ru:Медицинский отсек Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Missions